


faction of love

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Crack Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Love Story, Miyu x haru, haru x Miyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 16 year old Miyu Sugisaki joins Lightning's faction.  She also finds love with a certain 14 year old ai.    Jin is in  Lightning's faction in this fanfic.  This is a au fanfic. sorry for errors. Contains  Haru x Miyu Sugisaki and hinted one sided Miyu x Jin  This crac ship is growing on me.





	faction of love

16 year old Miyu Sugisaki went to Lightning and his place to join his faction. Miyu said to Lightning " Master Lightning, may i join your faction to help to defeat playmaker and his allies? I got rid of my Marincess deck since it is the deck Aqua uses and she is a enemy to us.". Jin, Bohman and windy who was right beside Lightning said " we apporve of you.". Miyu said " yes" with a lot of joy in her voice. Haru came out of his room to see Miyu with the rest of Lightning's faction. Haru said " who is this pretty girl?".

Miyu lightly blushed when she heard that. Lightning said " It's Miyu, she 's a new worker for our faction". Jin said " Miyu will also be my girlfriend". Miyu said " sorry Jin, you are not my type.". Jin was shocked that he got rejected by Miyu. Lightning said " Today, we are all resting excluding Haru for a big clash against playmaker and friends we will have soon. Miyu, do you have a deck to use?". Miyu said " I don't." Lightning said " Haru, make her a deck for her while doing everything else.". Haru said " ok, Lightning" with a depressed face. Lightning said " do you want to chill with us?". Miyu said " I want to see Haru make my deck.". Lightning said " suit yourself" as they went to watch a movie.

Miyu followed Haru into his room. Miyu said " does Lightning always disrespect you?". Haru said " yes but you being here make me feel better because you are so nice and sweet to me.". Miyu blushed when he said that because that meant Haru at least liked her as a friend. They finally got to Haru's room. Haru said " what type of deck you want?". Miyu said " I want a deck of cute monsters I love puppies. But I know it has to be a Cyberse deck". Haru said " I know what to make.". Haru started making Miyu's new deck. After 30 minutes , Haru got done making Miyu's new deck. Haru said " Miyu, I am done". Miyu said " That was quick what did you make?". Haru said " I made a vr puppy deck. It's a deck of vr cyberse puppies that can swarm the field easly letting you to do xyz summons, link summons , Fusion summons, synchro summons and pendulum summons. Lightning don't allow me to use any oher summoning mechanic besides Link summoning.". Miyu said " Lightning is a jerk and I love this deck. It's so cute and powerful. You even made the fusion monsters be able to Contact fused. you are amazing,Haru." kissing him on his cheek. Haru blushed and said " thanks, Miyu , I have to do the chores Lightning make me to do". Miyu said " Don't worry about that, I did them for you."

Haru asked " why did you that for me?". Miyu said " I care about you, Haru more in a friendly way.". Haru said "I am happy when I am with you. I feel a bond in my heart. It's not a sibling bond. It stronger than just a friend bond. I felt I fall in love with you when i first meet you. Does that mean I am in love with you?". Miyu said " it does, I am also in love with you, Haru" kissing Haru on the lips in a romantic way while blushing. " Miyu, I love you" Haru said while blushing and kissing Miyu on the lips in a romantic way. Miyu and Haru continued their kissing for a while. Then it got late. It was time for bed. Miyu did have her own room. But she was not gonna use it. Miyu layed down on Haru's bed laying on Haru's chest in a romantic way with holding hands with Haru. Haru said in a romantic voice " I love you, Miyu". Miyu said "I love you too, Haru.". They went to sleep together as a cute couple who are in love.


End file.
